1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand weaving loom comprising a frame provided with a loom beam and a breast beam, between which the warp threads are stretched in operation, and wrap threads being guided between the loom beam and the breast beam along guide members which are movable in a direction transverse of the wrap threads away from and towards one another through a driving mechanism to be actuated by hand or foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such hand weaving looms are known per se. During the weaving operation the guide members have to be moved away from one another for passing each weft thread, after which the guide members are moved towards one another, the weft thread is struck home and the guide members are again moved away from one another in the opposite direction for inserting the next weft thread.
Since normally the warp threads are stretched firmly between the breast beam and the loom beam, the movement of the guide members away from one another to form the so-called parting requires much effort, whilst the tension of the warp threads highly increases so that the actuation of the hand weaving loom requires a high amount of effort and, in addition, undesirably high tensions are produced in the warp threads, which may give rise to breakage. This phenomenon occurs in particular when the distance between the loom beam and the breast beam is relatively small, in which also the size of the so-called parting is small.